The Master Plan: A Next Generation Story
by babington
Summary: When Lily Luna Potter has a plan people know to stay out of her way, but the victimes aren't so lucky. Lot's of pairings RW/SM AP/OC HW/OC JP/AL VW/TL LP/OC and many more! Comment, Criticize and Compliment.


**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I don't own Harry Potter...and trust me I want, but sadly I don't. :) However Nora Addison is mine so I take claim to her.**

* * *

"God we're such losers Albus, here we are sitting around while most kids our age have a significant other to share a beautiful summer day with, really we're going into our seventh year and I haven't even had a serious relationship." Rose whined laying back into the grass her blue eyes looking up at the sky.

"Well I mean I've had relationships." Albus told her shortly running a hand through his black hair.

"I don't mean the kind or relationship you're talking about Al." Rose snapped.

There was silence between the two best friends for a moment as the wind rustled making Rose sit up for a moment and sigh. "How can you do that to girls, just take them in a broom cupboard and have your funny little way with them, I swear Malfoy is rubbing off on you, I knew you should have begged the sorting hat to be with me in Gryffindor…" She trailed off taken back by the scowl on Albus' face.

"I have upmost respect for girls, I'll have you know. They're the ones throwing themselves at me." Albus told her hotly. "And from what I've seen and heard, you're not as innocent as you say you are, do you remember when I caught you and Wood making out?" Albus inquired, smirking at the sight of the infamous Weasley blush now coloring his cousins face.

"Okay, fine, fine. We're even." Rose compromised.

Only a few yards from the two friends sat two girls in a tree. One with the same vibrant red hair as Rose and the other with pretty brown hair.

"She made out with Darren? Lily why didn't you tell me, you know I've been trying to get with him since I started at Hogwarts." The brown haired girl pouted.

Lily looked at her best friend and sighed, "I honestly had no idea Nora, but my brother and cousin are sad excuses for almost seventh year Hogwarts students." Lily told her, "I think we should teach them some lessons." Lily continued.

Eleanor, or Nora Addison looked at her friend and shook her head. "Last time I followed your plans, I ended up getting detention for three weeks, three weeks! Even my parents know what detention is, they have it in the muggle world too." Nora told her angrily and yet she was going to do whatever her best friend had in mind. Once Lily had thought of something there was no saying no to her.

The look in Lily's eye made Nora give in. "Okay, fine Lily but you'll pay me back for this later. What are we going to do to your poor brother and cousin?" Nora questioned.

"Well you see I'm convinced that Rose is in love and I hate Albus' womanizing ways so we're going to change it." Lily said simply.

"Lils, you can't just change people with a snap of your fingers." Nora protested.

"On the contrary my dear friend, come on, let's go find Hugo and his good for nothing friends I have a plan." Lily told her.

"But I don't like Hugo, he's so annoying."

"It's only because you've charmed him with your good looks Nora, everyone knows that." Lily laughed and tugged her friend down the tree dashing off towards the old tall house she called her grandmother's house—the burrow.

* * *

"HUGO!" Lily voice echoed through the house.

"Lily calm down, I'm right here." The boy said leaning against the wall and next to him were his two best friends, Felix Wood and Andrew Gold.

"We need your help, or well more like Felix's help." Lily informed him.

Hugo unlike his sister and Lily did not have red hair and had more of an auburn due to the brown hair genes of his mother Hermione Weasley nee Granger. He had also inherited his mother's brown eyes; Rose had inherited her father's blue ones. Really the two siblings were nothing alike. Rose in Lily's opinion was a arrogant, know it all who thought she was the best while Hugo was an average, funny, down to earth guy. However she didn't hang out with him much, due to Nora's extreme dislike for him.

"Addison." Hugo nodded in her friends direction and Lily turned her head to see the reaction, but there wasn't one because Nora had been captivated in a discussion with Felix Wood. Lily frowned; she was the one who was supposed to use her girlish charms on Felix in an attempt to get him to tell his brother to have a party for seventh years. However it seemed Nora was already getting to it. If Lily didn't know any better she would have thought Nora liked Felix, but Nora had been trying to get with his older brother Darren since she had learned boys didn't have cooties from her older sister.

Nora Addison was a muggle-born witch. Her father was a lawyer and her mother was a boutique owner, that Lily had to admit sold the prettiest dresses she had ever seen. Nora's family consisted of two older sisters and a younger brother. None of them were magical and yet Lily had rejoiced when Nora had told her none of them seemed to mind. Although he parents were never happy when they learned she had gotten a lot of detentions or had blow up a room, on accident, Nora would tell her parents later.

Lily had met her parents numerous times and had never been disappointed. Nora's parents, William and Sophia Addison were a lovely couple that both her parents, Harry and Ginny Potter had insisted they have over for dinner. The two couples got along wonderfully, and sometimes Lily wished Nora's family hadn't been a muggle one because things would be so much easier.

The two had only been in one huge fight. It was second year and during Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Neither had told the other they were trying out and imagine their surprise when they both showed up and wanted to try out for the same position—seeker, only one would come out on top.

Lily had tried to persuade her friend in trying out for chaser instead but Nora had protested saying she just wanted to try out. All Lily could think about was how Nora couldn't possibly be that good. Imagine her surprise and anger when it was Nora Addison's name next to seeker on the results for the quidditch team.

The best friends didn't talk for a week and then they eventually decided they needed each other. It was only until the quidditch match when Lily watched from the stands her best friend catch the golden snitch right under her brother, Albus Potter's nose and win the game for Gryffindor. It was then that the two officially went back to normal. The next year, their third year, Lily decided to try out as a beater and she got exactly that.

"So you want me to ask me brother to throw a party for his seventh year friends?" Felix asked Nora his eyes fixated on the girl in front of him.

"What Felix is trying to say, Addison, is your idea is dumb." Hugo interrupted.

Nor turned to him her eye brow raised. "Just so you know Hugo—and yes I am past all that last name calling, come on we'll be in fifth year this year and you'll be sixteen soon, you might as well as mature, and this idea was Lily's not mine." Nora told him calmly.

The boy merely spluttered at her.

"Come on, I promised your girl friend Mary Lane that I'd have you prim and proper by the time you got back to school and.." She stopped once Felix had jabbed her in the side. "Excuse me?" She asked turned on him, but this time Lily cleared her throat.

"Mary Lane dumped Hugo's sorry ass because she saw him kissing some other chick on the platform before we left for home." Lily informed her.

"You're such an arse hole, Hugo." Nora spit at him and Lily had to rush over to her best friend to make sure the girl didn't start throwing punches.

"Please Felix, and you do need to do one more thing, get me and Nora invited." Lily pleaded and Nora saw the boy's eyes soften.

Lily was a sight. She was hot, and a temptation for all boys. She had the perfect curvy body, with big lips and luscious hair. The girl also, to Nora's complete jealousy had a pair of big boobs. Most guys couldn't help but look at them and Nora felt self conscious for looking like such a broom stick all her life.

"uhhh, yeah Lily, I can do that." The boy replied and to his delight Lily gave him a charming smile and licked her lips. Nora had to catch the laugh that was about to escape her lips. Teenage hormonal boys, Lily knew just how to get to them.

With that, Lily grabbed Nora's arm and pulled her up the stairs and into the room she knew as Lily's mother's old room. Lily sat down on the bed, her smile devious. "Well Nora, phase one is complete." Nora followed Lily's gaze over to the window, where you could see the two victims, Rose and Albus making their ways back towards the burrow. 

* * *

_All right first chapter is up. I don't have a beta yet so all mess ups are on me. Remember the Three C's: Comment, Criticize, and Compliment :) I do love reviews. _


End file.
